Shikon Highschool
by Hazuki xD
Summary: First Inuyasha Story. Kagome and Inuyasha have an incident and cant stop thinking of eachother. Meanwhile Koga is trying to get Kagome, Ayame is trying to get Koga, Sesshomaru likes Kikyo, Shippo likes Rin, Rin likes Shippo, Miroku likes Sango ect..
1. Morning

I do not own anything. Everything here belongs to their rightful owners.

P.S.

Enjoy!

Ages:

Inuyasha-16

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Meroku- 16

Koga- 17

Ayame- 15

Kagera- 17

Naraku- 17

Shippo- 15

Sesshomaru- 17

Rin-15

Kanna-15

Chapter 1:

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity _

Kagome pressed the snooze button stopping the music. She yawned and stretched before going into the bathroom for the daily morning routine. She showered, brushed and changed into a Hollister tee and some light blue denim boot cut jeans. Putting on her pumas she looked in the mirror to see that everything looked in place. Looking a her low pig-tails and reapplying her lip gloss she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Hi Honey, want some breakfast?" her mother asked her.

"No thanks Mom, I don't wanna be late. Bye!" she replied.

When she got outside she saw Sango in her buggie waiting to pick her up.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked. She was wearing a A&F tank top with a dark denim colored straight jean. "Oh, sorry. I must have set my clock wrong last night. Anyway, none of this would happen if my mom would just give me a car." she said mad with her parents.

"Yea, that must really suck. Bur guess what!"

"What?"

"Theres gossip going around that Koga is going to ask you out today." Sango said, "But thats no problem for you, right? When are you going to set him straight that you don't like him? I'm mean he has been trying to get with you since freshmen year."

"I know, but I feel to bad about saying those kind of things." she said, blushing at the gossip her friend heard.

The two girls got out of the light green car and with Kagome leading the way they entered the school. They were popular, but not Queen Bee type. That title was given to Sakera, Naraku and Sakera's little sister Kanna. Either way, the girls still got heads turned in their direction when they walked down the hall to their lockers.

"Whats up with those people? They always stare at us when we come in." Kagome asked her best friend.

"Come on Kagome, your like the prettiest girl in school. Of course people are going to stare!" Sango turned to her friend, Kagome got all A's but she could be really dumb sometimes.

"Hey Kagome." Koga leaned against the locker next to Kagome's while he said hi.

"Hi Koga." she blushed, _here it comes again! Why does he always ask me out? Everyone knows I don't like him but himself. _

"So Kagome, are you doing anything this Saturday?" Koga asked with exaggerating the 'Kagome', he looked at her with his light blue eyes. Koga was pretty popular, he had many girls wanting him (mostly Ayame), but always thought Kagome was the one for him. Kagome sighed and knew she couldnt tell him that she didnt like him. She would just say no.

"Koga, Im really sorry, but I'm busy this whole weekend. Maybe another time?" she caught Ayame looking at her with anger, then relief.

"Oh.. okay. I guess another time." he walked away, his tail lying low and his ear slanted back.

"You know you'll have to tell him sooner or later." Sango gave her the knowing look.

"Yea, yea, I'll do it later." Kagome closed her locker and started toward class. _When can I tell him and not hurt his feelings? I know there'll never be a perfect time. Just not now. _

Kagome then felt herself hitting something and she repelled backward, but while expecting pain from her head hitting the floor she felt none and opened her eyes. When she did she caught sight of beautiful golden eyes look straight at her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea, I.. I'm fine." she stammered and got herself up. Kagome blushed a bit at knowing she had just been caught by Inuyasha, the so called 'Jock' of the school. She grabbed her books and heard a voice just beside her say.

"Here you go." Inuyasha said to her, she was quite pretty, but her knew half of the boys of student body liked her. Kagome blushed even harder when he touched her hand, handing her books to her.

"Seeya around." he said, twitching his ears. Kagome looked back at her watch and was about to say something to him before she noticed he had disapeared. _Bye Inuyasha._

_Next:_

Kagome faces the Royalty. Will she be able to come up with clever comebacks, before Kagera embaraces her in front of the entire school?


	2. Noon

Chapter 2 - Noon

"Are you okay?" asked Sango to Kagome. "That looked pretty bad."

Kagome got up, and faced Sango, her face still red from her talk with Inuyasha. "Im f-fine." she manged to say.

"Is something the matter?" Sango asked again.

"No everything is fine."

"Okay.. If you say so."

They continued their walk toward Math class talking about how Rin liked Kohaku. When they arrived they sat next to eachother and took out their books.

"Kagera, look who we have here." Naraku said from behind Kagome, almost making her jump out of her skin. She turned around to face Naraku, Kagera, and Kagera's little sister, Kanna. _Great, now I have to deal with The Royals. _(By the way The Royals are basically the populars) Kagome thought her self. She got up, glanced in Sango direction and leaned on her desk. "Hello Royals, how may I be at your service?" Kagome bowed a curtsy, but before she came up she unraveled her sharpie and carefully squiggled all over Kagera's and Kanna's shoes. She came back up with a calm look on her face, but on the inside she was struggling to suppress laughter. Kagera flipped her black hair and rejusted her feather, "Finally your starting to treat us how your 'sposed to." she smiled. But before they could say anything else Kanna started screaming, "You bitch! Those were my Louis Vittons!" Kanna shouted at Kagome. Kagera then looked at her own shoes.

"You little whore!" she shrieked louder than Kagome thought possible. Meanwhile, Naraku was laughing his head off before he felt something wet splash all over him. Feeling the honey drop farther down his face he turned to see Sango laughing as hard as hell.

"I don't think there is an excuse for these bad words, Ms. Kagera, Kanna and Naraku. To detention hall, now." Mrs. Kaede said to the swearing Royals. Only then did Kagome start letting out her supressed laughter. Not only had she begun, but the whole Math class was roaring with laughter.

"That was awesome Kagome!" Sango high-fived her before sitting at her seat again. Kagome just smiled as the people around her praised her for a minute or so.

"Okay, enough talking! Take out your Math homework, and turn your text to page 629."

(Lunch Time)

"That was the best sabotage we've given them yet!" Sango said cheerfully to Kagome. Kagome nodded, she was looking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

"May I join you, Sango?" Meroku sat right next to Sango, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ew! Stop that you pervert!" Sango yelled at him, slapping his hand away. Kagome just laughed. Meroku just sat there smiling, "I guess its a yes." he said, starting to eat. Sango rolled her eyes and saw Kohaku, Rin, Ayame, Koga, and Shippo coming.

"Look whos comming!" Sango sharply whispered to Kagome's ear. "Damn!" Kagome said, her face flushing.

"Hey Kagome." Koga said smoothly sitting right next to her. "Oh, hi Koga." she said a bit shyly. Ayame looked at Koga to Kagome and back again. "Koga, you dont mind if I sit right next to Kagome, right?" she asked, hatred coming out o her eyes as she looked at Kagome and smiled a fake sweet smile. "Uhh, how about you just sit next to me Ayame." Koga patted the seat next to him. "Okay." replied the now calming down Ayame, until she saw Koga giving her the cold shoulder by turning his back to her. Ayame growled, _I dont understand why Koga likes that good for nothing Kagome, and not me!_

She turned to Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. "Well, I still dont understand why we have to do this essay about espionage!" complained Rin, looking at Kohaku and blushing a bit when he found her gaze on him. Shippo wiggled his hand in front of Rin's face trying to get attention. He looked a bit flustered.

I don't own Inuyasha or anything.

_Next-_

Ayame plans some payback on Kagome, and what happens when she trips over landing on top of Inuyasha?


	3. Hectic

Chapter 3 – Hectic

I do not own anything.

P.S. I hope you enjoy!

Shippo was very irritated. He waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Hellooo.. Are you there Rin?"

"Oh, sorry Shippo. I was stuck in thought." Rin slightly blushed as she saw Kohaku take one glance at her. "Soo.. Rin, do you want to go with me and Kohaku to the movies on Saturday?" Shippo asked, _Thank God I have Kohaku! I would not be able to be on a date alone! _Rin happily accepted when she heard Kohaku's name.

"Well, I got to go. Seeya in PE Shippo!" Kohaku walked off winking at Shippo. Rin looked up at Shippo, but then heard and "OW!" from the front of the table. She laughed.

Sango was mad. Miroku had just tried to rub her butt, but hadnt gotten away with it. She giggled at the red hand mark on his cheek right now. "So Miroku, what were you going to say again?" she asked casually. But no one was finished laughing, so she turned to Kagome who was giggling with Koga.

"So Kagome, are you sure you dont want to come with me to the movie theater?" he asked again hopefully.

Kagome and Ayame stopped giggling. Kagome just shook her head, while Ayame glared with even more hatred. _Koga should have ask ME that, not her. _Ayame said to herself in her mind. "Koga, I already said no." Kagome repeated. All Koga did was sigh. Kagome looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh no! Sango hurry up, we're gonna be late!" she grabbed her garbage, threw it away and started walking fast to English that was all the way at the other side of the school. She looked at her watch again, then all the sudden fell forward. When she opened her eyes she was on top of Inuyasha, and he face went from the normal pale to strawberry red. "S-sorry." she stammered, but Inuyasha just looked at her in a way she could melt. _He is soo handsome, and I have to say he does have nice muscles. _Kagome got redder as the thought that.

"Its no problem. Let me help you up." Inuyasha said to her as he started getting up and grabbed Kagome at the waist pulling her up.

"What do you think your doing, mutt?" Koga appeared, grabbing Kagome by the waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Stop that Koga!" she yelled at Koga, he had just ruined a perfect moment.

"Who are you calling mutt? You flea hag." Inuyasha said with fire starting in his eyes. "Do you want to fight?" Koga said his face getting flustered with anger.

Right then and there Kagome moved back and saw Koga punch Inuyasha. "Koga stop that!"

And thats when it started, they started boxing and kicking, and students started surrounding them looking in on curiosity and interest.

_Next:_

Who will win the fight?

PS. Sorry its late and I have to go to bed, I'll update tomorrow.


	4. Fluffy Ears

I dont own anything!

P.S. Im writing in Inuyasha's POV this chapter. ;)

Chapter 4- Fluffy Ears

Inuyasha hit Koga right in the nose hearing a crack sound and seeing blood coming from it. "You little ass!" Koga yelled at him as Inuyasha easily dodge his hand.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled Principle Myoga (sp? Its the flea guy, hes big in this story though.)

Suddenly everything stopped, Koga was badly beaten up, with his nose broken and a big purple bruise on his cheek. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome pale white. _Im such an ass. She is hot though... _he thought to himself. Myoga took a deep sigh, "So who started this?" he asked the two, his face read with anger.

"It was Koga." said Kagome, still pale.

"Okay, well Koga come with me and Inuyasha to the nurses office now. Kagome accompany him." he said and was off with Koga who was unwillingly following. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Thanks." he said, shocked at how his voice sounded.

"Its no problem. A-are you all right?" she asked her voice a little shaky, but she started getting some color in her face. They walked side-by-side to the nurses office having a small conversation about movies when Kagome suddenly tripped. Inuyasha was fast though, catching her before she hit the floor, "I hate to say it, but your really clumsy you know." he said to her, grabbing her by her waist and helping her up.

"I know, Im sorry." she said, her face blushing.

"Its no prob. Did you know you say sorry to much?" he said still holding her waist. "Yea.." Kagome looked up at him and at once he noticed her pretty brown eyes. "How about Saturday we go and watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked her, his ears twitched. "I'd love to." she replied calmly.

"Okay, then its settled? Pick you up at 7?" Inuyasha said, they had just arrived at the nurse's office.

"Yea.. Sure." she bit her lip and kind of smiled.

"So you really asked her out?" Miroku asked Inuyasha again. After he had gotten cared of in the nurse's office he went straight to Biology. "Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" he replied in an annoyed voice. "Do you think you can talk with her and get me a date with Sango?" Miroku asked, almost begging. "No! Your just one perverted boy."

"I am not a boy, I am a man thank you very much!" Miroku folded his arms and pouted just like a little boy who didnt have his way. Inuyasha just sighed and decided to actually take notes this class.

Did you enjoy? Sorry Im not writing a lot, its just Im too hyper thanks to my mom's cake and excited about the new Avatar episode today!

-Hazuki

_Next:_

Kagome gets a note from Sesshomaru asking help about love...


	5. Little Mystery Note

Chapter 5

I do not own anything

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated, had a very busy weekend. Anyways here an extra, extra long one. ;)

_I cant believe he actually asked me out! _Kagome thought to herself, she was so excited she was shaking from trying to suppress a loud obnoxious scream and jump. She had finally arrived at English class and knocked on the door. Mrs. Izumi opened and said, "Good, your back. And no worries, the principle told me all about it." she motioned to the spot next to Sango and got back to her lecture. All most at once when she sat down Sango leaned over to Kagome's desk and asked, "So what happened?" Kagome could see her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Inuyasha and Koga fought over me.." she said blushing.

"That must have been awesome!"

"Actually, it wasn't that awesome. I was worried they would get hurt, but guess what?

"What?!"

"Inuyasha asked me out!" her eyes were filled with excitement and anxiety.

"Oh my God! Really?" Sango replied a little too loudly.

"Shush! Yes, its Saturday, we're going to the movies." she whispered excitedly to Sango.

"Awe..." Sango was interrupted by Mrs. Izumi. "Kagome I might have let you off for coming in late, but you have no reason to be talking with Sango, unless you weren't sure what a Pronoun was." she snapped at them. "Now stop whispering and start paying attention, if I catch you one more time it will be detention!"

"Sorry." the two girls said in unison.

"Im soo glad thats over." said Sango with a sigh of relief afterward to emphasize what she said. They were now walking over to their lockers to leave everything and go to lunch. Sango then looked at Kagome to see why she wasnt replying, her eyes were all dreamy. **Shes thinking of Inuyasha, how sweet! **Sango thought to herself. (My italisize isnt working.) They finally arrived at their lockers, Kagome put in the number of her password into the lock and opened it to see something fall to the ground. **Hmm.. I wonder what that is. **She set her books in her locker, then picked up the note. On it it said:

**Hi Kagome, Im sorry I couldnt talk to you in the face. I ---(**There was many cross outs.) **need some help. There's this girl.. who I like. I think she theres someone else she likes, but Im not sure. Should I ask her out? -Sesshomaru.**

Kagome just let her jaw drop once she saw it was Sesshomaru. She decided to not seem like she was preoccupied and let out a sigh that took out all of her mixed feelings. **Okay, I have to be calm. The cutest guy (other than Inuyasha) has just asked you for advice. What does this mean? Am I the one he likes or does he like someother girl and is really just asking for advice? Should I tell Sango? **Kagome must have looked worried because Sango all the sudden asker her, "Are you all right? You're pale."

"No, Im not. Look at this." and Kagome passed the note to Sango.

"Oh.. My.. God!" she whispered silently and mostly to herself as she read it almost three times. Handing it back she looked at Kagome, shock in her eyes and face.

"I know." Kagome then tucked it into her pocket and for the first time in their friendship they walked to lunch without saying one thing.

P.S. Did you enjoy? Also to the person who asked why I named the last chapter how I did was because my nickname for Inuyasha is fluffy ears 3.

**Next:**

What will happen? Will she help Sesshomaru, and what happens when Koga finds out shes going on a date with Inuyasha, is there more blood or a little suprise?


	6. They're at it again

I do not own Inuyasha.

Im soo sorry I havent typed, I've been way too busy.

-Hazuki

Chapter 6:

Kagome just breathed in deeply and out again. She was re-reading the not again for the third time in 10 minutes and she decided on what to do. _Im just going to help him, I mean he doesnt like me thats no possibility. Why do these things always happen to me? _Kagome got out her cell phone and dialed his number.

_Ring, ring, ring_

_Hello?_ Sesshomaru said in to his phone, he had never seen this number before.

"Hi, its Kagome. I got your note." she replied, a little shaky.

_Good, good. Do you think we can meet afterschool around the library?_

"Yea, sure. Bye.. I guess." she stammered a bit.

_Bye._

The phone went dead and Sango came up, her tray sliding right next to Kagome's. "Okay, that not was just freaky." she saw Kagome still holding her phone, "Did you ca.. I mean call, did you seriously call the most popular guy in school?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yea."

"And?" Sango asked impatiently.

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"Did you tell him about me?" Sango was about to say more when she saw Kagome shake her head in a no. "YOU DIDNT?!?" she almost yelled at Kagome.

"Shush! And of course not, anyway I thought you liked that pervert Miroku."

"I do NOT like him." Sango snapped at her, blushing.

Kagome was about to say something when someone put their tray next to her. Looking up she saw Koga, he had a bruise on his cheeck, and a black eye but that was it. "Are you okay Koga?" she asked. "Of course Im fine! I only fought and beat a mutt." he said a little sarcastically, then continued "So are you sure you cant go with me this weekend?" he asked yet again. "Koga, I told you, no."

Koga sighed and just kept eating his hot dog. All the sudden he lift his head and growled. Kagome looked behind the table and saw Inuyasha approaching, _He is soo hott._

She told herself in a dreamy voice.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha."

He looked suspiciously at Koga, his eyes narrowed a bit, but then looked at Kagome with a gently gaze. "So we're still on for Saturday night at the movies, right?"

Kagome blushed, redder than ever. "Y-yea..." but she had only said that when Koga stood up from the tabled, he bellowed at Inuyasha, "HOW DARE YOU ASK HER OUT, EVERYONE KNOWS SHE MY WOMAN!" He then lunged himself at Inuyasha with amazing speed, but before he could he heard "Hirikostu!"

Sango's boomerang then got in front of Koga, making him hit his head very hard on the thing and made Inuyasha roar with laughter, soon it was the whole caffeteria laughing too.

"MUTT!" and Koga once again jumped at Inuyasha, suceeding this time. But before he could touch Inuyasha, he took out his sword and Koga's jump got reflected.

Enjoy! A lot coming next, but only if you review. If no one reviews this chapter Im stopping!

-Hazuki


	7. Sometimes helping people is not fun

I don't own anything.

Everyone I am totally sorry about that big pause, and I am not finished with the story. I would like to give you an excuse but the reality is, is that I don't really have one so Im very very sorry, but please enjoy this nice long chapter. =3

Koga let out a growl, "First you touch her and then you ask her out! You little wretch!" he said in a dangerous whisper. His eyes became slits and he lunged at Inuyasha going very fast and in kick position.

Inuyasha just grinned evilly, "If it wasnt for your stench I would already smell victory." He then jumped at Koga and they met at mid-air and after the first impact all you could see was legs and arms and the occasional Tasaiga and all you could hear was a string of curses and foul words.

Kagome looked at the two fighting and was beet read. She then heard a boy a little ways off saying this was better than cable which got her impossibly redder. Sango just watched in amazement back and forth.

"YOU BOYS STOP! Honestly two fights in two days?"suddenly the principals voice came out. He seperated the boys, Koga looking terrible and Inuyasha's eyes full of fire just begging for a couple more blows, he was about to protest when the principal beat him to it and he put away his Tasaiga. Before he asked any questions came out of his mouth Kagome spoke up, "Umm.. sir, Im sorry to say it w-was my fault." she bowed her head so that her hair hid her. "Well then Ms. Kagome if its your fault then why werent you fighting?"

"I-I provoked them to fight agaisnt one another." Koga looked at Kagome sadly. "No it wasnt your fault it was mine."

AFTER SCHOOL

After everything was resolved Koga got suspended, Inuyasha got a week of detention and Kagome got two days of detention. Kagome was now headed toward the library to meet up with Sesshomaru, but what she didnt know was that a pair of furious eyes were watching her every move, Ayame was silently following her and mad didnt begin to describe her, _Thanks to Kagome, my dear Koga wont be here for 3 days and I wont be able to see him, _She thought to herself. 

Unsuspecting Kagome kept walking down the hallway to the library. She heard her phone ring and she stopped to take out her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, soo are you going to the library to help Sesshomaru?" asked Sango on the other line.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him about me, Im single you know."

"Yes I know but hes asking me to help him with girls not find him one Sango."

"Grr.. you can still try.."

"No."

"Okay" Sango gave up and hung up.

Kagome finally arrived at the library, Ayame right behind her. She saw Sesshomaru immediatley, he was in a private corner, and she walked up and sat down.

"Just to let you know, Im just asking for help and just because you do this, does not mean you can hang out with me or be seen with me okay?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around the library as if to find someone.

"Okay" Kagome said understanding.

"So who do you need help with?" she asked.

He looked suspicious at first but then sighed and said, "Kikyo."

"KIKYO?!" Kagome said too loudly. "Oh Im sorry, but Kikyo? Isnt she in love with your little brother, Inuyasha?"

"This is why I asked you for help."

Next:

What happens when Ayame meet Kikyo who finds out that Inuyasha likes Kagome? Will there be understanding or payback?


	8. Why is Miroku outside Sango's window?

I would like to start this story with a lot of thanks, this has to be my most successful story, and I dont really understand why but people seem to love it so I will keep writing as long as you do.

Remember I dont own anything.

Kagome didnt know what to say, this wasnt really a subject of her expertise but she had to help him. She looked up at him and showed him her plan.

Kagome was now walking down the street to her house, only a couple blocks away with the sun starting to go down, making the sky brilliant purples and blues and oranges. She sighed as her mind went to Inuyasha and she felt herself starting go into a daydream, but before she could a red audi pulled up next to, its window then lowered, showing the owner's face.

"You know its not safe for a girl like you to be walking home at this time."

Kagome let out a small laugh, happy to see him, "I thought it was night time that it wasnt safe, not evening."

Inuyasha let out a "hmph." and then looked back at her, "Anyways would you like a ride home?"

Kagome grinned and got in. When she was in she was surprised about how expensive his car was, she knew he was rich but not this much. "Nice car." she said and Inuyasha let out a big grin, "I know."

The ride to Kagome's house was quick and they had a pleasant sort of conversation, they talked about movies they liked and which movie would be nice to see and Kagome found out that Inuyasha was very hot-headed but that didnt make her dislike him anymore. She also tried hard to remember every single word because no doubt was Sango going to ask everything.

When they got there Kagome thanked him and walked up to her house. She waved from her door and h e left. Kagome walked into the house, up the stairs to her bedroom and took out her cell phone, 13 messages, all from Sango. She smiled to herself, breathed deeply, got in her bed in the most comfortable position and called Sango.

"KAGOME DO KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU?"

"Yes." she answered in a little voice.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

And Kagome started her inevitable story.

Miroku sat on a branch right outside Sango's window, watching her talk to someone, most probabley Kagome, in her short PJ shorts and tight tank top. "Call me a pervert, but Im just possesed." He took out his binoculors and looked closely to things you and I do not want to know. He laughed evilly.

BACK IN TIME TO SESSHOMARU'S AND KAGOME'S MEETING

Ayame watched closely, they were talking to low to hear and Sesshomaru was taking many procauctions, including sniffing the air every second so Ayame couldnt get close enough. She let out a low growl and sat there, watching. Suddenly an idea hit her, if she told or even showed Koga that Kagome met up with Sesshomaru he would think that Inuyasha was just a messenger and she was dating Sesshomaru and he would know that he wouldnt be able to do anything about and then he would date Ayame. She smirked and took out her camera, snapping pictures without flash. Another idea then struck her, if she told Kikyo that Inuyasha was going out with Kagome, things could get a little badly around here, her smirk turned in to a wide malicious grin and she sneaked out of the library.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Kikyo answered her cell phone, she didnt recognize the number.

"Oh hello Kikyo. I have some news for you. It seems Inuyasha is going out with Kagome Saturday night. I wonder what they'll do all alone in the movie theater?" Ayame said mysteriously, then hung up.

Kikyo didnt know who had told her that, but right now all she wanted to do was kill Kagome. She let out an evil laugh, "Kagome you are to wish you never set your eyes on Inuyasha."

Next:

What will Kikyo do, and what happens when Sango finds Miroku outside her window...


End file.
